


Like snow

by Beryl_Loamsdown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before everything happened, M/M, They were so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl_Loamsdown/pseuds/Beryl_Loamsdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the King came to Winterfell, before all those miseries happened. Just a normal afternoon they shared with each other when they were still too young, as brothers, or perhaps as something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like snow

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to anyone who read this work. (If there is any) My English is crap, totally crap. But I love this ship so much, and people with whom I can share in Mandarin (I am from Taiwan by the way) are too few, so I decided to write in English, hoping I can meet more Jon/Robb shippers here. Please feel free to point out any grammar/word/spelling problem, that would do me a big favor! Thank you!

“I thought I am the one whose last name is Snow.”

Jon said and slapped his brother's hand which was trying to grab his ankle to pull him into the small pond in front of him.

It was Robb's business to take all the clothes off and jump into the water, but he would take no part of it. The heir of Winterfell could have fun with anyone, he could get himself covered in mud with Arya, he could climb the walls with Bran and got a scolding from Lady Stark, he could go to a tavern with Greyjoy and got himself drunk, and Jon would take no part of it. The Snow learned the lesson long time ago. He learned it from Lady Stark's eyes, which filled with hatred the first time she saw him and the ice in her voice ever since. He learned it more thoroughly when he was old enough to understand the meaning of 'bastard' and how his last name disgraced the noble Stark family.

Robb knew nothing, though. He never understood why Jon suddenly stopped chasing the rabbits in the woods with him, he never understood why Jon always walked away when he saw him and his mother standing together, he never understood why Jon grew more and more silent, smiled less and less every year.

Robb didn't need to know, Jon decided as soon as he realised Lady Stark would never love him like she loved her own children. He knew if he told Robb or Robb found out his half-blood brother had wept in bed so many nights, Robb would talk to Lady Stark, but that would bring no change to Lady Stark's attitude to him (maybe hate him more, Jon supposed), then Robb would be sad, Lady Stark would be angry, and Father would be caught between a rock and a hard place. That's the last thing Jon wanted to see. Robb and his siblings loved their mother, and Father loved his wife, so that was enough for Jon. Lady Stark was important, he's not, Jon accepted it long ago.

“What did you say?”

Robb asked, started walking out of the water, brows wrinkled.

His brother disliked the idea that he deserves other's contempt just because of his last name, even if the person was the bastard himself—Jon was well aware of it.

Jon still remembered how many times Robb apologized to him when the honorable little boy finally figured out what 'bastard' and 'Snow' mean. He even tried to comfort him **:**

“Don't think too much about it, Jon, just...... consider it as a normal name! You know, there are a lot people whose last name is Snow as well. “

“Yeah, because they're all bastards, my dear brother,” Jon nearly rolled his eyes, “ Snow is the last thing the North needs, Robb, it only makes people's life harder, that's why we're called Sno——”

“It's beautiful.”

“What?”

“Snow, I mean, it's beautiful,” Robb cleared his throat in a strange way, “Pure white, pervading silence on the vast expanse of open ground......Don't you think it's beautiful?”

“It sounds cold.”

“But you're not cold, Jon, “ Robb reached out, grabbed Jon's little hand into his bigger yet still tiny one.

“You're my brother, my family. You're special and important to me. You may be a Snow, but you make me feel warm.”

Jon looked his brother in the eyes.

His brother had such pellucid blue eyes, so blue that no sky color could match it, and so pellucid that they made you feel like you were looking at his soul.

So Jon smiled, holding Robb's hand tighter.

_Yet your hand is warmer than mine._

He thought quietly, and let Robb take his hand all the way back to castle.

He never minded being called Snow ever since, as long as it's Robb.

It even sounded sweet.

 

He looked at Robb, who was putting his clothes back on. The weather is getting cooler.

They were very alike when they were babies. They still were when they grew a little older, both had exquisite facial features, curly hair and white skin, until they became teenagers. Robb became tall and had chiseled frame, Jon was lean and rippled without doubt, but he was slimmer and shorter, so Robb could still wrap him into embrace without difficulties.

“I was just talking about your skin.” Jon said, watching Robb settled down beside him.

“My skin?” Robb blinked.

“As white as snow.” Jon said.

Robb looked at his skin for a few seconds, and then looked down at the snow on the ground.

“I don't think so. Why? You don't like it?”

 _What a funny question._ Jon felt the urge to roll his eyes.

“I was just describing.”

“Nah, it's more like a metaphor.”

_And who cares!_

This time Jon wasn't sure if he **did** roll his eyes or not.

Robb was weird these days. He did so many weird things and talked strangely enough to make Jon feel if he did really roll his eyes at Robb, it's only about time.

“You know, Father has darker complexion, and Arya as well! Rickon……I am not sure about Rickon, he is still a baby, but maybe he will……”

Jon stared at his brother. He saw Robb playing with the seam of the trousers with one white-knuckled hand from the corner of his eye.

_So that's how it is._

Robb was always perturbed because of these sorts of things, things that he did nothing wrong about or could do nothing about.

“I didn’t think that much, Robb, really. ” Jon pressed his hand on his brother’s restless one. “Stop worrying about me, brother. I am old enough to protect myself from things that beyond my power. I don’t feel sad about these things anymore. ”

_Not really. But Robb doesn't need to know._

Robb watched his face gingerly for a moment, then turned his hand over, let Jon’s slip into his.

“Sorry.” Robb murmured.

“Don’t be. Never be.” Jon squeezed his brother’s hand gently, smiling, “By the way, if this pleases you— I think it’s beautiful, the color of your skin.”

“Like snow.” Robb beamed.

“Like snow.” Jon repeated.

_Beautiful, and warm. Just like you._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kit and Richard both have fair white skin, but I found that Richard's is even brighter, so this happened XD And if I remember right, Jon's skin color is darker in the books, at least darker than Kit's?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
